


Steve's First Kiss

by Astiar



Series: Ficklet Series that Wasn't Suppose to Happen [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't sure what to make of having kissed his soulmates grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Grandma's First Impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902887) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Based on CatrinaSL's Not Your Grandma's First Impression.

Thor's soulmate and her assistant were moving in and he insisted that they all meet the two women.

“Hello ma'am I'm Steve Rogers.” He said holding out his hand to the beautiful dame that came with Thor's mate Jane.

She stood there opening and closing her mouth a few times. “I gotta ask,” she said finally and Steve's eyes widened a bit. “Was my Nana really your first kiss?”

Jane choked and Tony and Clint both laughed. Steve was frozen.

“Those are my..... maybe?” he said finally blushing red. He's thought about looking her up when he'd woken with those words on his skin but every time he thought about the lady who'd stolen his first kiss Steve couldn't help also thinking of Peggy shotting at him.

She chuckled. “Darcy Lewis. It's really nice to meet you. Nana use to laugh seeing your name as my mark.”

“I'm sure she did.” Steve said with a smile. “Peggy promoted her when Howard said something about the kiss and she claimed she might catch something kissing him.”

Tony laughed harder. “I have got to meet your Nana.”

“Sure, Nana's great.” Darcy said.

“Prepare yourself for pirate jokes and one legged humor.” Jane said with a groan.

“Yeah Nana lost her leg while working with the SSD before it became Shield. She loves to joke about it.”

“Think she'd like a room in the tower?” Tony asked.

“Maybe.” Darcy said with a shrug.

 


	2. Nana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that wanted to meet Darcy's Nana.
> 
> This is super short and written in one sitting. It probably needs to be looked over and added to but that can wait for another day.

The team were once more waiting to meet a lady. This time it was Darcy's Nana.

 

The older woman had a great laugh when her grand daughter called to tell her about meeting Steve. She'd had quite a laugh out of Steve back in the day as well. After their kiss the poor man hadn't been able to look her in the eye without burning red. She'd loved the other Commandos as well. Gabe and Bucky were notorious flirts. She chuckled as the elevator rose thinking about all the rumors about the three of them. 

 

Tony was first in line to see woman. She didn't disappoint. Her long blonde hair had turned a crisp white, still curled around her face. Her skin creased with laugh lines especially around her pink painted lips. What caught their eyes though was the eye patch that matched her lip shade perfectly and her missing leg. From just above the knee her right leg was missing and in it's pace a beautiful carved wooden peg was in its place. The patch and peg leg was contrasted by her colorful print blouse and perfectly pressed black pants. 

 

"Tony Stark. It's great to finally meet you." He bounced forward and shook her hand.

 

"Stark?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You know before I agreed to leave SSI and work for Howard I had two eyes."

 

Tony looked shocked.

 

Nana laughed at his stricken face. "Oh come now you'll catch flies. Howard could be such an ass I won't hold that against you kid. Lorraine Milby former US Staff Sargent, former Stark wrangler and current pirate impersonator."

 

"And always a number one badass." Darcy said coming forward and hugging her Nana. "just keep your hands off my man and there won't be any trouble." She mock threatened.

 

"No trouble," She looked shocked putting her hand to her heart, "Who are you and what have you done with my Darcy."

 

"She's still her she just has to pretend to be a grown up because her troll soul mate likes everyone to think he's a stick in the mud." Darcy stage whispered to her.

 

The older woman laughed again. "Alright Stark," She moved over and took his arm. "Show me this candy land of yours. You know I help Howard with quite a few things before this accident. I figured losing two parts was enough of a hint it was time to retire." 

 

AS Tony lead her away asking about the projects she'd worked on the others watched them go knowing she was going to fit in the tower just fine. 


End file.
